Flight instruments provide a pilot with information reflecting the overall attitude of his aircraft. By proper use of certain flight instruments, a pilot generally can fly his airplane without external visual references. Flight instruments include equipment gauges and indicators which provide a pilot with information reflecting the status of critical engine systems and components. By proper use of these gauges and indicators, a pilot generally can ascertain the current condition of equipment systems.
Flight instruments commonly used include an artificial horizon (attitude gyro); a heading indicator (directional gyro); an altimeter; an air speed indicator; a vertical speed indicator; and a turn coordinator (turn and slip indicator). As used in the specification and claims, flight instruments include equipment gauges and indicators, such as indicator lights. Flight equipment gauges and indicators typically employed include indications of engine oil pressure; engine oil temperature; engine cylinder head temperature; engine speed (tachometer); electrical system battery charge (ammeter); fuel level; and vacuum system gauge.
Problem situations can occur during flight when malfunctions occur with electrical, fuel, vacuum or engine systems. Problem situations also can occur during flight when one or more flight instruments malfunction or otherwise provide incorrect information to the pilot. Air safety would be improved if all pilots were adequately trained to properly recognize and react to inflight problem situations involving systems' malfunctions and erroneous instrument readings. Flight simulators known in the art are expensive and are not available to all flight instructors in all areas.